Never trust a merchant
by youdontknowmeandyoudontwanna
Summary: Never trust a merchant- contains: baby Zoro, a fatherly Sanji, a motherly Nami, and all around adorable-ness! READ AND REVIEW !  I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : Don't mess with Nami's stuff.

"so...Your saying that this can make someone look younger!" gasped Nami.  
>The clerk nodded and handed her the bottle, Nami payed for it and left.<br>"I can't wait to use this! I will look pretty forever!" laughed Nami as she ran across the deck.  
>She closed the door in her room and put it under her pillow. She then went back onto the deck with a big smile as Sanji greeted her with a fruit drink.<br>"Thank you Sanji-kun"  
>"Ahh! It's nothing my angel!" danced the cook.<br>-meanwhile-

"Are you sure Nami would have anything fun to play with in here?" asked luffy.  
>"Of course! But we have to be quick, if she finds us-..." Usopp's sentance was interupted my a series of shivers.<p>

"You take that side of the room, and I'll take the other." ordered Usopp.  
>Luffy nodded and began to look in the drawers of her dresser, then made his way over to her bed.<br>"Oi, I found something!" siad Luffy.  
>Usopp walked over and looked at the bottle.<br>"De-aging ...this sounds fun! Luffy we could turn someone into a little kid with this stuff! haha!" laughed Usopp.

"COOL! who are we gonna turn into a kid?" asked Luffy.  
>"hmmm...who would be the funniest person to be turned into a kid..."<p>

"ne, What about Zoro? Shishishi!" giggled Luffy.  
>Usopp burst into laughs as he nodded.<p>

They walked out of Nami's room and walked over to the mass where Zoro was.  
>Usopp opened the bottle the let some drip onto Zoro's head. Their eyes widened as Zoro shrunk before them. Soon There way nothing but a toddler Zoro that was literally swimming in his clothes. Zoro's face was much rounder, his muscle were swapped with chubby limbs and a round stomach.<p>

"Ahhh!" They both screamed.  
>The crew took no time to find what had caused their reactions.<br>they all looked at the young Zoro and Gasped...except Sanji, who at this point couldn't breathe from laughing too hard.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HI-...WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY BOTTLE!" Nami snarled as she beat them into pulps.

This noise was all it took for the small swordsman to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eye with his small fist.  
>"Waz goin' on?" yawned the toddler.<p>

"Oi, Zoro...how do you feel?" asked Nami.  
>"I feew fine, bud im hungy..." replied Zoro.<br>Nami tried her best not to coo, at his speech and smiled.

"Zoro, you don't feel any different?" asked Chopper.  
>"No, bud my voiwth sounds weiwd..." thought zoro outloud.<p>

"Well, it is different because you shrunk!" explained Chopper.  
>Zoro's eyes popped wide open as he looked at his hands.<br>"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" shrieked Zoro as he looked to his crew for answers.  
>Nami picked up usopp and Luffy by the collars of their shirts and frowned.<br>"These two idiots were playing with an age defying potion i had bought!" she said as she dropped them on their faces.  
>"Oww!" they both cried.<br>"How couwd you do dis to me!" yelled Zoro, feeling betrayed.

"I don't blame them, if your like this then you won't be as annoying." said Sanji as his cigarette moved along his smirking mouth.  
>"Shud up! Ewo-Cook! They aren't ass holes wike you! Their jus stupid!" yelled Zoro.<br>Sanji growled and glared.  
>"Be glad you're a little kid right now, or else i would kick your ass!" yelled.<p>

"Wike Heww! I could beat you any day!" yelled back Zoro.  
>"Ha! At least I can find my way out of a forest!" yelled Sanji as he flicked his cigarette.<br>"Grr! SHUD UP!" shrieked Zoro as he waved his arms.

"Cook-san, please don't pick on Swordsman-san, he's having enough problems as it is." pleaded Robin.

"HAI!" danced Sanji.

"Is dewe a way to tuwn me back?" asked Zoro.  
>"hmmmm...I think the effects where off...but im not sure how long they last...Probably a month or so." thought Nami.<p>

Zoro's jaw dropped.  
>"I can't stay wike dis!" yelped Zoro.<br>"Calm down, I'll go ask the salesman tomorrow about it. Until then...Sanji would you mind making dinner?" asked Nami. 

"Hai Nami - swan!" sung Sanji as he ran to the kitchen.  
>Nami walked over and picked Zoro up.<br>"Hey! Lemme down!" wiggled the tot.  
>"Stop moving, I'm trying to be nice, now let's go buy you some clothes that fit." said Nami.<br>Zoro pouted but rested his chin on her shoulder as she carried him to the stores.

"If wewe hewe, why cant we jus go to da store you got da potion fwom?" asked Zoro.  
>"Because it closed two hours ago." stated the red head.<br>Zoro sighed and slumped back onto her shoulder.

They entered the store and Nami waisted no time. After picking out a cart and placing zoro in the seat, she went straight to the baby section and started picking out different clothes.  
>"You're potty trained right?"<br>Zoro blushed "BAKA! I'm not gonna piss my pants!" yelled Zoro.  
>"I hope not." said Nami as she secretly picked up the diapers. <p>

She continued on, getting some shoes and socks. She picked up zoro and an outfit, then headed into the womans rest room.  
>She sat him on the changing table and turned away.<br>"Get dressed" commanded Nami.  
>Zoro looked at the clothes and sighed as he peeled off his over sized shirt and looked for his new underwear.<br>"I said no diapews!" growled Zoro as he help up a diaper.

"Don't get mad at me, they don't have baby sized underwear." shrugged Nami.  
>"I'm nod a baby!" yelled Zoro as he put on the diaper.<br>Nami chuckled and waited for Zoro to get dressed.  
>"otay, im done"<p>

Nami turned around and giggled, She had given Zoro overalls and a green shirt to wear.  
>She picked him up and went to pay for the clothes. By the time they returned from shopping supper had been finished.<p>

"NAMI-SWAN! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU WERE LEAVING! I WAS SO WORRIED! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! " cried Sanji, wiping away his tears.

Nami rolled her eyes and carried Zoro into the gally.  
>"It seems swordsman-san has fallen asleep." said robin, with a soft expression.<br>Nami looked at her shoulder to see that Zoro had his arms wrapped around her neck and his head laying on her shoulder. It was adorable. 

She bounced him and smiled.  
>"Zoro, it's supper time." said Nami.<br>"mmmmm" moaned Zoro as he rubbed his face in Nami's shoulder and fell back asleep again.  
>'Baka Marimo! Stealing my Nami-Swan away from me! I bet if i was a baby, she would love me soooo much more! ...Wait...If i was a baby...NO! then who would cook Nami-swan's food! Curse you marimo!' thought Sanji as he served Nami her meal.<br>He looked at Zoro, seeing his outfit, then he looked at his butt.  
>"It looks more square than round" he thought.<br>"Oi, Nami-swan is he wearing..." Sanji stopped as she shushed him.

She nodded and giggled. She padded Zoro's butt and it made a slight krinkling sound.  
>Thats all it took. Sanji had burst out laughing. Zoro blinked at yawned. He rubbed his eyes and pushed weakly against Nami's shoulder. He looked around. He saw Sanji laughing and cocked his head, then threw a confused look.<p>

"Waz so funny?" asked the curious tot.  
>Sanji stopped laughing for a minute then turned to Zoro.<br>"Why don't you tell me, diaper butt." laughed Sanji.  
>Zoro blushed and hid his face in Nami's shirt.<p>

"Sanji-kun don't make fun of Zoro, it's not his fault. The store didnt have underwear in his size." Nami explained.  
>"Hai Nami-swan." apologized Sanji.<br>"Nami im hungwy..." said Zoro as shis stomach growled.  
>"Sanji-Kun? Can you get Zoro some soup?" asked Nami.<br>"Hai" 

Nami turned Zoro around in her lap and smiled.  
>"Can you feed yourself?" asked Nami.<br>"I cin do it!" pouted Zoro.  
>Sanji set down the soup and zoro grabbed his spoon. He ate his soup slowly, trying not to spill any. After he ate he had planned on training, but, that was obviously out of the question.<br>Before Zoro could think about something else to do he was picked up.  
>"Pummy down!" yelped Zoro as he looked to see that Luffy had a hold of him.<p>

"Ne, Zoro, Let's go play!" grinned the teen.  
>"NO!" wiggled Zoro.<br>"ehhh~! pouted Luffy as he set Zoro on the floor.  
>Zoro stood wobbiliy for a moment then fell on his butt.<br>"Oi, don't tell me you can't walk yet?" laughed the cook.  
>Zoro blushed and turned away. Luffy laughed and grabbed Zoro's hands, raising him up. He brought Zoro to his feet and let go, Zoro wobbled and fell again.<p>

"Don't worry Zoro, I can teach you how to walk! After all I AM the great Captian Usopp!"  
>Everyone sweatdropped.<br>"I know how ta wawk! Bud dis dumb body wont let me!" complained Zoro, as he kicked his legs.  
>"So, since your not gonna play with me, what are you gonna do?" asked Luffy as he sat infront of the toddler.<p>

"I dunno." said Zoro as he shrugged his shoulders.  
>They sat there in silence for a moment, until Zoro yawned.<br>Nami giggled as Zoro rubbed his eyes. She got up and picked him up. She bounced him as his head layed on her shoulders.

"Sop it...m' nod a babeh..." yawned Zoro

"Of course not." said Nami as she rubbed his back.  
>In no time at all Zoro was snoring away. Nami smiled and help him as if he were her own child.<br>Sanji blushed and looked away.  
>'Nami-swan is like a mother!' thought Sanji.<p>

Zoro woke up about an hour later on the couch in the galley. He stretched and sat up, feeling something cold and wet rub against him. He thought for a moment then gasped.

He wet himself.

The one thing he said he wouldn't do...and he did it.  
>He felt a pressure clump up in his throat. No he couldn't, not here not now!<br>He whimpered then let out a loud wail. Tears escaping from his eyes.  
>Sanji immediatly snapped around from washing the dishes and ran to Zoro.<br>"O-Oi! What's wrong." paniced Sanji as he picked up Zoro by the armpits.  
>Zoro continued to wail.<p>

Sanji turned and ran out onto the deck.  
>"Nami-Swan! Something is wrong with marimo!" called Sanji.<br>Nami took Zoro and rocked him.  
>"I think i know what's wrong with him." said Nami as she turned to go to the bathroom.<br>Nami came out moments later with a blushing and very quite Zoro.

"Is Zoro okay?" asked Luffy along with chopper and Usopp.  
>"Yeah, he's fine, he just had a little accident." said Nami.<br>"Shud up!'' Yelled Zoro as he kicked Nami.  
>"Don't kick me! If i didn't change you, you'd still be sitting in your pee!" grumbled Nami.<br>Zoro turned away and pouted.

"Is that's all that was wrong with him? Jeez, i thought he had hurt himself." sighed Sanji.  
>"No, Zoro was just upset." said Nami as she turned Zoro around in her arm, into a sitting position.<p>

"So...Do you wanna play now?" asked Luffy.  
>"NO!" shouted Zoro as he glared.<br>"che'" pouted Luffy.  
>"You can't sleep all the time Zoro...I mean...you can't train or anything, but you can't just sleep when you aren't eating." said Usopp as he crossed his arms.<p>

"Well dewes notin else to do!" pouted Zoro.  
>"Well, no not unless we go out and buy you some baby toys..." chuckled Usopp.<p>

"NO!" yelled Zoro.  
>"Thought so...We're gonna need to find you an outlet..." Pondered Usopp.<br>"No we don't! I'll be big again tomowwow!" complained Zoro.  
>They all sighed and nodded.<p>

"I dus wanna go ta bed, den get tuwned back to nowmow tomowwow!" whined Zoro.  
>"yeah, yeah. Who is going to bed first?" asked Nami.<br>"Probably me, i only have a few more dishes to do then im going to go to bed." said Sanji.  
>"Okay then, you can take Zoro to bed after you finish up." said Nami as she put Zoro in Sanji's unwanting arms.<p>

"I dun wanna stay wif him!" Zoro whined.  
>"Yeah, like I enjoy, taking care of your sorry ass." huffed Sanji.<br>"Goodnight boys!" said Nami as she closed her door.  
>Sanji sighed and went to the galley. He set Zoro on the floor and continued washing the dishes.<br>Zoro sat there watching Sanji. He crawled over to the table and grabbed the leg. He pulled him self up and stood up for a moment, then fell on his butt. Sanji heard the noise and turned and watched Zoro. He tried and tried but kept falling back down. Zoro sat there for a moment and sniffled, then wiped his eye.

Sanji cursed and walked over to Zoro, picked him up and then bounced him up and down, like he had seen Nami do. Not wanting to have a crying baby on hand, he tried to sooth Zoro.  
>Zoro's eyes widened as he was lifted up into his rival's arms. He grabbed onto Sanji's jacket collar and watched as Sanji bounce him up and down, Sanji's hair bouncing along with Zoro.<br>A few moments later Sanji was holding a sleeping marimo. He sighed and looked over at the dishes he still had to clean. He put Zoro down on the couch and continued to wash them. After he was done, he turned back to go to the couch when he saw the most pricless thing that he had ever seen...besides the time he walked in on Nami changing.

Zoro was on his back with his head on the right side, sucking his thumb. Sanji laughed quitely nad regained his composure moments later. He walked over to Zoro and picked him up gently.  
>"ga..." babbled Zoro.<br>Sanji snickered and went on to bed. He walked past as Usopp had gathered Chopper and Luffy, as he told another one of his stories.

"Goodnight, Robin-chan." whipered Sanji.  
>"Goodnight cook-san...You'll make a great father some day." complimented Robin.<br>Sanji blushed and hurried to the boy's room.  
>He layed Zoro on the couch and covered him up.<br>Zoro kicked a little but fell back into his peaceful sleep.

Sanji yawned and went to his own bed, false memories of being a father dancing around in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sanji was the first to awaken. He stretched and yawned. He sat there trying to keep his eyes open when he heard small sniffles. He turned to the couch to see Zoro squirming around under the covers, sniffling pitifully. He walked up to Zoro and looked over the baby. Tears forming in the ends of his closed eyes, his face slightly red.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" asked Sanji as he picked up the baby.  
>Sanji sat down and layed Zoro in his lap, but Zoro wouldn't stop crying.<p>

"Are you even awake?" asked Sanji as he gently shook the tot.  
>A moment later Zoro's eyes opened and he stopped moving. He sniffled a few times then wiped his eyes.<p>

"Wud awe ya wook'n ad" grumbled Zoro.  
>"I'm simply try to keep a baby from crying." Sanji snorted.<br>"I wasthn't cwyin'!"  
>"suuure."<p>

Zoro pouted and went to kick Sanji, but he stopped in the middle of raising his leg. He scrunched up his legs and grimaced.  
>Sanji took notice of this and picked Zoro up and climbed up the ladder.<br>He walked into the gallery. He picked up one of the bags that Nami had brought back from shopping and got a diaper and wipes from the bag and put them on the couch.

"Change yourself, i can smell you from here."  
>Zoro blushed.<br>"Baka! I can't sid up, wut makes you fink dat i can change mysewf!" screamed Zoro.  
>"Well im sure as hell not changing you!" said Sanji as he grabbed some meat and eggs from the fridge.<p>

In the mist of their argument, the door opened, revealing Nami.  
>"Good morning Sanji-kun." yawned Nami.<br>"ah! It's more than a good morning when i see your beautiful face first thing in my day!" swooned Sanji.  
>Nami sweatdropped and turned to Zoro.<br>"What's wrong with you? did you have another accident...Well...I shouldn't call it and accident. It's normal for children your age to go to the bathroom like that, besides its not like you can walk up and sit on the toilet, your too small to walk or reach the toilet..." rambled Nami.

She undid Zoro's overalls and took off his shirt.  
>"Sanji-kun? Can you bring me Zoro's other outfit? It's in the bag." asked Nami as she unfolded the clean diaper.<br>"Hai! Nami-swan!" danced Sanji as he handed it to her.  
>"Sanji, when im not around, would it be okay if I trust you with Zoro?" asked Nami.<br>"Of course! Anything for you!"

"Do you know how to change a diaper?"  
>"eh...no Nami-swan i don't..."<br>"Would you mind learning how? I'm about to change Zoro so just watch."  
>Both Zoro and Sanji blushed madely as Nami taught Sanji how to change a diaper. <p>

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" giggled Nami.  
>"No...problem..."<br>Zoro pouted.  
>Nami turned to Zoro and smiled.<br>"Let's get your new outfit on."  
>She picked up the outsit that Zoro could only explain as humiliating.<br>It was a green baby sleeper with a little light green bunny chewing on a carrot.  
>Zoro blushed but agreed to wear it.<br>'It's better than just a diaper...' thought Zoro.  
>"Aww, you're just adorable!" cooed Nami as she picked him up.<p>

The calm atmosphere was all but safe.  
>"MEAT!" yelled Luffy as he came rushing inside, as Sanji set the table.<br>"LADY'S FIRST SHITTY GOMU!" yelled Sanji as he kicked him out of the gallery and invited Robin in.  
>Robin looked over to zoro and smiled.<br>"How cute..."  
>"Im nod cewt!" growled Zoro.<br>the girls laughed and continued to eat.  
>"Sanji-kun? Could you make Zoro a bottle please? They are in the bag." said Nami as she swallowed an egg.<br>"Hai!"  
>Sanji filled the bottle with milk and handed it to Nami.<br>"Open up Zoro." said the red head as she lowered the bottle to Zoro's mouth.  
>Zoro pushed the bottle away.<br>"No! I wefuse ta dink out ob a bottew!" pouted Zoro as he turned his head away.

Nami scowled, then looked to Robin with a smirk. Robin returned the smirk and nodded. She then used her powers to tickle Zoro. As he was about to yell at her, Nami popped the bottle into his mouth and smile a victorious smile. Zoro waved his arms and kicked his legs, trying to get away from the bottle. About half way through the bottle, Zoro gave up and tried to steady the bottle himself, and ate by himself.

"Good, see it's not as bad as you thought." said Nami as she finished her food.  
>Sanji cleared the table and called the boys in to eat.<br>"haha, so i guess Zoro has gotten the hang of being a baby." laughed Usopp.  
>Zoro glared and picked up Nami's spoon, then flung it at him. hitting him between the eyes.<br>Zoro smirked and then whole heartedly laughed. The crew laughed along with the baby as Usopp over reacted to the spoon.

"Well, are you done Zoro?" asked Nami as she lifted the bottle away.  
>Zoro nodded and burped. Nami stood up and grabbed Zoro's diaper bag, then turned to the crew.<br>"I'm going to talk to the merchant who sold me the poition. I'll be back later." said Nami as she waved bye.

Soon they got to the shop and walked inside.  
>"Hello, how may i help you?" asked the clerk.<br>"ah...Where is the clerk from yesterday? He was working late lastnight." said Nami.  
>"You didn't buy anything from him did you!" gasped the clerk.<br>"Y-Yes, I bought an age -defying potion...but it was more powerful than i thought..." said Nami.  
>"I'm so sorry! That Clerk was fired and arrested for tampering with our products."<br>Nami gasped.  
>"Well, long story short, some of the potion fell on him an now he is a baby! Is there anyway to turn him back?" said Nami as she pointed to zoro.<p>

"I'm very sorry miss, but we know nothing about his works or exactly what he did to our inventory. Since it is no longer the safe potion we know we have no idea when the effects will wear off. Our usuall potion wears off in about a day." explained the clerk.

Zoro layed on Nami's shoulder and sniffled. This did not go unnoticed, by the navigator. She adjusted him in her arms and rocked him. The clerk watched Nami try to settle him down. He sctrached the back of his head and sighed.

"If it helps I'll give you all the supplies you need for him." said the clerk.

Nami's eyes lit up an her lips formed a smile.  
>"Free?"<p>

"Y-yes ma'am."  
>"Thanks you!" squealed Nami as she ran into the baby department.<br>She grabbed a near by cart, and layed Zoro in the seat.  
>Zoro looked around at all of the colorful items and wipped his eyes.<p>

Nami began hastily picking out random outfits that she had wanted to get before.  
>She picked up more diapers, a pacifier, more bottles, a convertable play pin. She then talked to the manager about having someone deliver a basinet.<br>Afterwards she carried Zoro and the smaller bags of items to the ship.  
>"You're really quite today...are you feeling all right...?" asked the worried red head.<br>"I wnna be nowmow..." whined Zoro.

"You'll be fine in no time, im sure it will wear off soon." chirped Nami as she walked into the galley.  
>"I'm back!"<br>"eh? Why is zoro still a baby?" asked Luffy.  
>"Yeah, I thought you were going to get him an antidote or something."<br>Nami sighed and sat down, then began to explain. The crew sat there for a moment, their eyes directed to the young swordsman.

"Well, in the meanwhile, i would like to take a look at Zoro, so i can determine his current age, so we can monitor his health." said Chopper. "Can you bring him to my office?"  
>"sure."<p>

And with that, chopper and Nami went to the medical room with Zoro in tow.  
>Nami walked in and layed Zoro on the bed.<br>"Can you please take his clothes off? I need to listen to his heart beat."  
>"Okay...sorry Zoro."<br>Zoro layed there on the cold cott, while Nami stripped him of his pajamas. There he layed in a diaper. He shivered slightly as Chopper pressed the cold medical instrument against his warm skin.

Moments later they returned to the galley.  
>"Well, Zoro is about 6 months old. He doesn't have any teeth yet, so don't try to feed him foods that are too hard, if he eats any solids they need to be mushed. If he stays like this for a long while, he should be up and starting to walk in a few months." stated Chopper.<br>the crew nodded and sighed.  
>The slince was interupted by a shout.<p>

"oi! We're here to deliver your items!"  
>"Be right there! Here, can you hold him for a moment?" asked Nami to robin.<br>"Okay."  
>Robin looked down at the baby and smiled. His eyes were a soft dark green and his cheeks were chubby and pink. She propped him up in her arms and ran her fingers through his unruly hair. He looked up at her, then watched as the crew tried to carry the basinet down to the boy's room. He laughed a time or two when Sanji hit his head or stubbed a toe.<p>

They returned moments later, sweating. Zoro watched as Sanji went to grab a glass of water for everyone. Zoro watched them drink and frowned. As Robin grabbed for her glass of water, Zoro raised his hands for it. Robin smiled and sat Zoro up, then gently placed the glass on his lip and tilted the glass slowly. As he drank water spilled out of the corners of his mouth. She chuckled and wiped his face with a napkin. He kicked his legs but remained quite except for an ocasional grunt.

Zoro turned to watch the crew talk. The longer they talked the sleepier he became. Soon his eyes shut and small snores and drool were pouring out of his mouth. Robin chuckled and watched him sleep. The crew continued to talk until their captian started giggling. They turned to see the reason why. Zoro was snoring with his mouth slightly open, he cheek pushing agains't Robin's arm, and his arms resting on his chest. They laughed and watched as he occasionaly, turned or mumbled something in his sleep.

"So...what are we going to do with him until he becomes normal again?" asked the curious cook.  
>"Well, the log pose sets tomorrow so no matter what we have to leave unless we want to stay here for another year. I'm planning on stalking up on more baby supplies, just incase he doesn't turn back when we are sailing." said Nami.<p>

They nodded.

"We will all have to take turns taking care of Zoro...and someone will have to help Luffy watch him." the crew nodded again.

"And the last thing, is that we need to split up his chores..." the crew groaned but nodded.  
>"Now, who doesn't know how to change a diaper?" asked Nami.<br>Luffy, Usopp, and chopper raised their hands. Nami sighed.  
>"Navigator-san, i think now would be a good time to teach them how to change a dirty diaper. Swordsman-san is asleep and in need of one." said Robin as she handed Zoro over to Nami.<p>

"Thank you Robin."  
>Nami walked over and got the supplies and walked back over to the table. She softly set Zoro down and took off his sleeper. She peeled off the dirty diaper and wiped him. Zoro stirred in his sleep but remained snoring. She powedered him and then put a new diaper on him. Nami picked out another outfit and changed him into it. The outfit consisted of a white longsleeve shirt, with dark green pants and booties to match. As Nami was putting the botties on, Zoro had awoken from his sleep. He looked around and yawned.<p>

"Wad awe you doin?" asked Zoro as he stretched.  
>"Changing you."<br>Zoro's eyes popped open and he blushed.  
>"In font ob da cew!" rawred Zoro.<br>"Go back to bed, if you're going to be grumpy." huffed Sanji.  
>"Sud ub! Ewo coo!" shrieked Zoro as he kicked his feet.<p>

Nami picked Zoro up and sat him on her knee, then started bouncing him.  
>Zoro eyes widened in wonder and started giggling.<br>Suddenly he stopped giggling started chewing on his fingers.  
>"Hmm? Why are you chewing on your fingers?" asked Nami as she sat him in her lap.<br>"Hungy..." muttered Zoro.

"But it's not lunch time yet..." said Sanji.  
>"Well, it's normal for babies to eat every few hours." said Chopper.<br>"Sugoi! Chopper, you're really smart!" complimented Luffy.  
>"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU'RE COMPLIMENT!" yelled Chopper as he danced.<br>"Hungy..." grumbled Zoro, as he bounced on Nami's knee.  
>"Hai,hai... Sanji-kun?" asked Nami, sporting a cute pout.<p>

His eyes turned to hearts and he jumped up to make the bottle, singing mellorine.  
>He returned moments later and handed off the bottle. Zoro grabbed for the bottle and immediatly started eating (drinking?...whatever .). The crew watched as Zoro drank greedily from the bottle, milk coming out of the corners of his mouth. Soon the bottle was 34 way empty and he put it down. Nami raised him up and put him on her shoulder, and burped him. He let out a few small burps.

Zoro yawned as he was lifted from Nami's shoulder into a small bed. It was what someone would call, an undersized crib, that would usually stay by the parents bed. He sat and stared at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over and half closed. He closed his eyes, and began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

"Zoro's acting different, isn't he...?" asked Usopp.  
>"hmmm...Maybe his body is reverting his behaviour?"<br>"i don't know...but i miss old grumpy, Zoro." pouted Luffy.  
>They nodded.<br>The crew talked for a while then ate lunch.  
>Hours passed and Zoro was still asleep.<p>

"Is it health for babies to sleep that long?" asked Sanji as he finished cleaning one of Zoro's bottles.  
>"Babies usually only sleep for a little while when then nap, but they sleep most of the night. This is Zoro we're talking abo-" Chopper said.<br>"ehhhhh..." whined a small voice.  
>Luffy was the first to walk over. He peered in and looked at Zoro. His hair was unruly and he was sucking on his fingers.<p>

"You were sleeping for a really long time!" pouted Luffy.  
>Zoro looked up at luffy and started crying.<br>"p-pe..*sniffle* tang...meh...*sniffled*...peese..." whined the baby.  
>Luffy shrunk back...<br>"Nami...I think Zoro needs changed..."  
>"Then change him! You know how." huffed Nami.<p>

Luffy sighed and got a clean diaper, powder, and wipes.  
>Zoro watched cautiously as luffy took off his diaper and wiped him. Luffy powedered Zoro and put him into a new diaper. He picked out a pair of pants and a t-shirt for Zoro to wear. He continued to suck on his fist as luffy brought him to Nami and threw away the dirty diaper. Zoro looked up at Nami and kicked his legs. She smiled and stood up. she handed him to Sanji and went to the counter to make him a bottle. Sanji looked at Zoro, with a blank face. Zoro stared up at Sanji and laughed. He took his hand out of his mouth and touched Sanji's eye brow. Sanji growled, but refrained from yelling.<p>

Nami returned a moment later and gave Sanji the bottle, so he could feed Zoro. Sanji sighed and layed Zoro in his lap, and put the bottle in his mouth. Zoro drank greedily until the bottle was gone.  
>Sanji sat him up and held him up with one hand, while he patted Zoro's back with the other. Zoro let out a few burps and looked up at Sanji. Zoro turned in Sanji's lap, facing him. He grabbed Sanji's jacket and brought himself to his feet. He let one hand go of the jacket and grabbed Sanji's hair. Zoro giggled and wobbled, then fell down, but unfortunatly, forgot to let go of Sanji's hair, and pulled it down with him.<p>

"Hey!" yelped Sanji as he tried to free his hair.  
>Zoro simply sat and laughed.<p>

Sanji knew this was going to be a loooong experiance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who's your daddy?

The crew awoke early in the morning and set sail. Sanji was the first to wake and started to make breakfast. Then Luffy, and chopper. Usopp was the last to wake up so, he brought Zoro up with him. Zoro sniffled, and kicked his legs. Usopp sighed and changed him then went into the Gallery, and sat Zoro down in the mini crib. Zoro watched Sanji make breakfast through the bars in the little crib. He watched Sanji flip pancakes and fry the bacon. He grabbed the bars and pulled himself up to a standing position, his eyes just below the railing. He bounced and giggled, then fell backwords. He sat there for a moment then smiled. The smell of Sanji's food would make anyone smile.

"Hello, chibi." said Sanji as he picked up Zoro and brought him to the table.

He gave Zoro his bottle then ate his own food. After Zoro finished, he sat up and started playing with Sanji's tie. Sanji watched the baby play, with a conerned look.  
>"Do you think that potion is effecting his way of thinking?" asked the cook as he took the tie out of Zoro's mouth.<br>"hmmmm...it might be..."pondered Chopper.  
>Zoro turned around in Sanji's lap and looked over the table. Then something caught his eye. He smiled and grabbed for the knife. Sanji caught the little hand trying to get the knife, and scooted the knife farther from the edge. Zoro kept reaching for it but couldn't reach it. He grabbed the table and slowly stood up to get it but lost balance on Sanji's leg and fell back into his lap. Zoro layed there looking up at Sanji, then sniffled.<p>

"eh...*sniffle* wahhhhh!" Zoro cried somewhat quietly.  
>Sanji picked him up and layed him on his chest, rocking back in forth in his chair. Zoro stopped crying and looked the table. he reached for the knife but was still too far away...but that was okay, because Zoro had found a new toy. the napkin. He grabbed it and laughed as it flowed into his lap. He shook it up and down and giggled. The crew laughed and returned to their interupted conversation.<p>

Sanji picked zoro up, under his armpits. He brought the baby to eye level and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Marimo, can you understand me?" asked the blond.<br>Zoro looked at him and blinked, then smiled and grabbed Sanji's nose.  
>"Mmm ad...daaa...daaad...dada...dada!" gurgled the happy tot.<br>Sanji's face pailed and he froze. the crew burst into laughing fits.  
>"I think Sanji fainted..."<br>"AHH! SANJI! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"  
>"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"<br>"ah...right..."

-hours later-  
>"Are you sure you should be up cooking Sanji? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Chopper.<br>"For the last time chopper, I'm fine! I was just taken by suprise!" growled Sanji.  
>They sat in silence, except for Luffy's screams for meat, while Sanji poured the beef stew.<p>

"ehh...Ehhhhhh!" whined a voice, emitting from the crib.  
>Nami got up and changed Zoro, the brought him to the table. He looked around the table. He stopped at Sanji and smiled. He held out his hands and laughed. Sanji ignored him and continued to eat his lunch. Zoro withdrew his hands and stared at Sanji for a moment.<br>"mmm...d...daa...dada! dada dada dada dada!" giggled the baby as he opened and closed his little hands.  
>Sanji got up and put his dishes in the sink and began to wash them. Zoro watched him and frowned. He kicked his feet and reached for Sanji. Soon his face turned red and he began to scream. Nami tried to shush him but, he just got more upset. Nami growled and walked up to sanji. She put him in Sanji's arms and walked away.<p>

Zoro looked up and stopped crying. He sniffled and smiled.  
>"ah...dadada!" babbled Zoro as he sucked his thumb.<br>Sanji sighed and went back to his seat, then sat Zoro in his lap.  
>"dada?" gurgled the small marimo.<br>"hmm?"  
>"...baba...?"<br>Sanji sighed and got him a bottle, then placed him in the crib.  
>Zoro drank the bottle, then crawled over to the edge of the crib.<p>

He sat there staring at Sanji. Suddenly he was picked up by Luffy.  
>Zoro yelped as he was lifted and rushed outside.<br>"Cook-san...why are you avoiding him? You know that he thinks that you are his father..." asked Robin.  
>"I don't know...It's weird, having your rival call you father..."<br>"I know it's weird...but he needs you...and you know it." with that Robin got up and left the room.  
>Sanji sighed and held his head in his hands.<br>"This is going to be hell..."

Sanji walked outside to see that Luffy and Usopp were laughing insanly, while Chopper let Zoro ride on his back like a horse. Suddenly, when chopper turned, Zoro lost his grip and fell. Everyone froze as the baby layed unresponsive on the deck.  
>"AHH! CHOPPER YOU KILLED ZORO!" cried Luffy and Usopp.<br>Chopper cried as he ran to the infermiry with Zoro in tow.  
>-a day later-<br>Zoro stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling until his eyes refocused. He turned to see the crew having breakfast.  
>'Did i really fall asleep that long...?' thought Zoro.<br>He sat up, then pulled himself into a standing position.  
>'ahh...I want something to eat...' thought Zoro.<p>

"ca yo gad meh sumfin ta ead?" asked the toddler. 'Can you get me something to eat?'  
>The crew turned to see Zoro standing in the crib.<br>"ZORO! YOUR ALIVE!" cried Chopper.  
>Nami walked up and patted him on the head.<br>"Are you ok, Zoro?"  
>Zoro nodded and raised a hand, asking to be held.<br>She smiled and picked him up.

"Are you hungry?"  
>Zoro nodded.<br>Nami walked over to the cabnet, picked out a bottle then poured milk in it. She gave it to Zoro then carried him to the table and sat him in her lap. the crew sat and smiled at the baby. Zoro finished his bottle and looked around at the crew.  
>"Wud awe oo stawin ad?" he said grumpily.<br>"Nothing." they replied, silently agreeing that they were glad to have him back...sorta anyway...

i know it's a short chapter, sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: another potion added into the mix

Zoro yawned and woke up. He looked around. He was in the boy's room. He rolled over on his stomach and crawled to the edge of the crib. He looked through the bars to see his crew snoring away. He watched their chests rise and fall. He looked over to the ladder and gasped. There was shadow walking toward him.

"So you are the one who got a dose of my potion...hahaha..." the man whispered quietly. Zoro squirmed and whined but no body heard him.  
>"Quiet!" he hissed "if you wake them, i will throw you off this ship and kill them all! Now, my little experiment, let's see what else i can test on you...I already have an aging potion...Maybe an animal...I wonder if mixing an animal potion with an aging potion would effect eachother...Let's find out shall we. "<br>the man pulled out a green vile and smiled.

"Allow me to explain. Everyone has what i call "Spirit animals", animals that match their personality...Let's find out what yours is..." laughed the man quietly.

Zoro gasped as the man dripped some of it onto his head. Zoro's eye sight doubled over and he fell uncoucious. Later he awoke to laughing. He slowly opened his eyes to see the crew over his, laughing wildly. He sat up and looked at Nami.

"What's so funny?" growled the boy.  
>He gasped at his voice and looked down. He had grown to the size of a young child, probably around 3. He sat there, with nothing covering him except a blanket.<p>

"Zoro...*giggle* you're soooo cute!" laughed the red head.  
>Zoro cocked his head to the side in confusion. the room filled with awes.<br>"WHADS SO FUNNEH!" roared Zoro.  
>Robin chuckled and put a mirror infront of him.<br>Zoro's eyes widened as he saw his reflection. In addition to growing larger, he had aquired tiger ears and a tail. Zoro screamed and backed up the the back board of the crib.

Soon the crew stopped laughing and went back to their day, everyonce and a while petting Zoro's head as they walk past. Zoro was out on the deck walking in an over-sized t-shirt when Nami walked over and picked him up. Zoro yelped in suprise.

"Let's go get you some bigger clothes." she said as she walked off the ship, love cook in tow.  
>Thankfully the crew had reached an island that morning.<br>"Sanji-kun can you hold him for a minute, while i shop for clothes?" asked Nami.  
>"HAi!" sung Sanji as he grabbed Zoro.<br>Sanji snapped out of his stuppor long enough to look at Zoro and chuckle.  
>"You know,... you're not much bigger than you were before...You look even smaller with the ears though..." laughed Sanji as he scratched behind Zoro's ears.<p>

Zoro slapped his hand away and pouted.  
>"I wonder if she is going to get you training pants, or a litter box!" laughed Sanji.<br>Zoro growled, bearing his small fang, to the side of his mouth.  
>That only made Sanji laugh more. Soon Nami returned with clothes and took him into the dressing room. They returned moments later, Zoro dressed in a red shirt and blue pants. Zoro layed upon Nami's shoulder on the way back, his tail swishing around. They started their way back to the ship.<p>

"I'm hungwy..." Zoro whined.  
>"We'll be back to the ship soon enough." said Sanji as he lit a cigarette.<br>"...otay..." pouted Zoro.  
>Nami giggled and continued on. Soon they reached the ship and packed away the new clothes. While Sanji started lunch.<p>

Nami had taken Zoro out to the deck to let him play.  
>Zoro sat there and watched the cloud go by. He sat up and turned around, looking around him. Nami was reading, Robin was in the kitchen and luffy and the others were probably below deck listening to usopp or something. He got into a crawling position then pushed himself up to a standing position. He stood for a few seconds then took some baby steps. Nami watched as Zoro held out his arms incase he fell. Zoro continued to walk wabbily to the mass and smiled. He fell on his butt and flashed a toothey grin and his tail swished around.<p>

He continued to do this until Sanji called everyone up for dinner.  
>'his own way of training...' thought Nami.<br>"Zoro, do you want me to help you up the stairs?" asked Nami.  
>"I kin do id!" pouted Zoro.<br>He stood up and walked ungracfully over to the stairs and crawled up them.  
>Nami smiled and walked behind him incase he would fall.<p>

They made their way up to the gallery and Nami sat Zoro ontop of a small chair that had been tied to the bench.  
>Zoro smiled and started eating. Not caring to use a fork or not. Food was all over his face by the time he was done, and he was licking his hands clean.<br>Nami walked over and picked him up.

"Who wants to give Zoro a bath?" asked Nami.  
>Some laughed and others hide from Nami's sight.<br>She sighed in frustration and held him in her arms.  
>"I guess I'm going to have to give you a bath then...and i was gonna give Sanji-kun something nice if he did..." she mumbled.<p>

"I'll do it Nami-swan!" sung Sanji as he danced over and picked up Zoro then went to bath him.  
>Sanji entered the bathroom and started filling the tub. He looked over at Zoro and started taking Zoro's clothes off.<p>

"No! I dun wanna tak a baff!" he squealed as he waddled away from Sanji.  
>"Shit! You can walk now? You're just full of trouble aren't ya?" huffed Sanji as he finally stripped Zoro and placed him in the tub.<br>But Zoro refused to let go of Sanji's shirt.  
>"Nooo!" Zoro cried, his ears folded back and his tail wrapped around his leg.<br>After a minute of struggling Sanji freed himself and started to wash Zoro's face.  
>But Zoro continued to cry and tried to get out.<br>"I Dun WANNA! NAAAA! WAHHHH!" cried Zoro as Sanji finished cleaning him.  
>Sanji lifted Zoro out of the tub and started drying him off.<br>Zoro immediatly stopped crying. He rubbed his his eyes and sniffled.  
>Sanji sighed and picked him up and bounced him. Zoro fell asleep.<br>Sanji finished drying him off and dressed him in his training pants, a shirt and shorts.

Sanji entered the kitchen and layed Zoro on the couch.  
>"What was all that screaming about?" asked Nami.<br>"I guess Marimo doesnt like water, now that he is part cat." said Sanji.  
>"ahh..."<br>"Nami-swan?"  
>"hmm?"<br>"What about my reward?" he asked smiling.  
>"I'll take off 2 million yen from your debt."<br>"Ahh! Thank you my angel..."  
>'I wanted a kiss, dammit!' thought the cook.<p>

An hour passed and Zoro woke up. He jumped off the couch and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
>"Oi, where do you think you are going chibi?" asked Sanji as he looked over his shoulders from washing dishes.<br>"I gowin out dewe" said the tot as he pointed to the lower deck.  
>"No you not, Nami-swan and the others went to go shopping and looking for some information. I got stuck watching you so stay in the kitchen." said Sanji as he washed the dishes.<p>

"I dun haf ta wisen to you" 'i dont have to listen to you'  
>Sanji sighed and walked over then picked Zoro up. Zoro screamed at him to put him down. Sanji walked over to a corner where Usopp had put the convertable play pin. Sanji put Zoro in it and returned to his dishes. Zoro pouted and looked at it. Zoro stood up and tried to climb over it but ended up falling on his back.<p>

Soon Sanji finished the dishes and he walked over to Zoro who was rubbing his eyes.  
>"Bed time."<br>at these words Zoro's eyes popped wide open.  
>"NO! I'm nod tiwed!"<br>"Suuuure..." said Sanji as he picked him up and made his way to the boy's room. He put Zoro in his crib and climbed back up to the deck.  
>"No...W-Waid! " but his whining was tuned out by the cooks humming.<br>Zoro laid there for a few minutes as he slowly drifted into sleep.  
>That is...until he felt the urge to use the bathroom. He stood up and yelped.<br>"Thanji!"  
>"GO TO BED CHIBI"<br>"Bud I haf ta-"  
>"You do have to do anything but GO TO BED!"<br>That was it. Zoro couldn't hold it anymore. then next thing Sanji knew, he heard crying.  
>He walked down to Zoro and cursed.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I twied to get ya to hewp meh, i had to go poddy..."<br>"Shit." said the cook as he changed the marimo and put him back into his crib. Zoro had no complaints. After a while, the crew returned and went to bed.

-next morning-  
>Zoro woke up and yawned. He opened his eyes only to see that Robin was carrying him. He blinked a few times and looked around. They were on deck of the ship. They had set sail while Zoro was sleeping.<br>"Awake Ken-san?" asked Robin.  
>Zoro nodded and yawned again. She set Zoro down and chuckled as he walked over to the mass. A moment later he walked back to Robin and pulled on her sleeve.<br>"I haf ta go poddy..." whined Zoro as his ears layed flat.  
>Robin chuckled and patted him on the head. She picked him up and walked to the bathroom then set him on the toilet. She walked out and awaited his return on deck. She waited for a while then was about to knock on the door when she heard sniffles. She opened the door to find that Zoro had fallen in the toilet. She gasped and walked over, picking him up and drying him off.<p>

"I'm sorry swordsman-san..." said said as she pulled up his training pants and shorts.  
>She set him down and watched him run over to Nami.<br>"A-Ami!" cried Zoro.  
>She picked him up and patted his back.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I few in da poddy!" he cried.<br>Nami grited her teeth and tried not to laugh  
>"Aww, I-I'm sorry Zoro. Why dont you go play, okay?"<br>"I dun wanna pey! I wan my swowdth tho i cin twain!" He cried.  
>"Shhh...You're still too small to use them yet. Just be patiant." She tried to calm him down.<p>

Zoro babbled something unrecognizable then wiped his eyes. He sat down and sniffled a few times then got back up and smiled.

"Ith otay, cuz im gonna get biggew weawwy soon!" he laughed.  
>Then he walked over to luffy to see what they were doing.<p>

Nami sighed, knowing that Zoro was trying to be positive. But she couldn't help feeling that something bad was about to happen...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another nightly visit.

Zoro was sleeping in his crib (they didnt want him to roll off the couch since he was still small). His ears twitched at the sound of the floor creaking. He cracked his eye to see the man above him again. Zoro's eyes popped open and he scooted back to the edge of the crib. the man smiled evily and walked to the other side. He pulled out another potion and began to tip it over him when a rubber fist collided with his jaw. Zoro looked over and smiled.  
>"Luffy!" Zoro smiled.<p>

"LEAVE ZORO ALONE!" the yell echoed through the ship, waking everyone up.  
>The crew swarmed around him. The man continued to smirk, while a eerie chuckle escaped his lips. He turned to Zoro and tipped over the vile. Sanji took this moment to jump over and kick him. Even though Sanji was fast, he wasn't fast enough. The substance landed on Zoro's head and he began to glow.<p>

The crew closed their eyes from the blinding light. Sanji was the first one to the crib. He looked over the edge to see Zoro had grown to about the age of a small child.

Zoro breathed slowly and and his eyes remain unopened. The crew murmured to themselves for a moment then all went silent, when Zoro opened his eyes.

"What happened...?" he groaned as he held his head.  
>"The man in the cloak...he came back and dropped other potion on you..." said Nami.<br>Zoro quickly overlooked himself and smiled.  
>"Finally, I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Zoro smiled...well...that was until he went to get over the side of the crib. It was taller than his waist. But he couldn't let the crew see him weak. So Zoro pulled one leg over and then jumped off...right onto Sanji's foot.<p>

"SHIT! MARIMO!" yelped Sanji.  
>"Ah!" yelped Zoro as the foot he was standing on, had slid away. Causing him to fall back onto his butt. THUD.<br>Zoro and Sanji glared at eachother. While doing so the crew went back to bed.  
>"Hey, Shitty cook...help me into my hammock..." blushed Zoro.<br>Sanji huffed and lifted the child into the hammock.

"Just how old are you? You seem kinda small, but you talk normally now." asked the curious blonde.

Zoro over looked himself once more and thought for a moment.  
>"I'm 5..." he said.<br>"...PFFT- You so small! You look like you are 4! hahahahaha!" Laughed the blonde.

Zoro turned and blushed.  
>"DART BOARD BROW!" he growled and then turned into his hammock.<br>Sanji smiled, and walked to the gallery. He started preparing breakfast. After a while he heard the crew chatting outside, then suddenly a loud wailing.  
>Sanji rushed to the door to see Zoro sitting infront of the door crying.<p>

Sanji walked outside and crouched down by the boy.

"Oi, what's wrong?" asked the chef.  
>"I-I...I want mommy!" cried the boy.<p>

The chef immediatly backed off and stared wide-eyed at the boy.  
>Soon the crew gathered around the sniffling boy.<br>He wiped his eyes and looked up at Nami and smiled.  
>"Mommy!" he yelped as he buried his face in her leg.<p>

"EHHH!" the crew shrieked.  
>Nami stood frozen in suprise.<br>Zoro looked around at the crew and blushed, then ran behind Nami and peeked out slightly.

"..mommy...who are those people...?" asked Zoro quietly.  
>"Zoro... you think I'm your mother...?" asked Nami.<br>Zoro looked up worried.

"...your not...mommy?" gasped the boy as he fell on his butt, and scooted away.  
>He backed away until his back hit the wall.<p>

He sniffled and brought his knees to his chest and sobbed.  
>"I-I...I want mommy!" cried the small Marimo.<p>

The crew looked at eachother then at Nami.  
>Nami sighed and walked over to Zoro.<br>"Zoro-chan...I'm mommy...It's alright."

"NO! Youw not mommy!" cried the boy. "You said you weren't!"  
>"Shhhh...I'm mommy, everything is going to be okay..." said Nami as she picked him up and rocked him.<br>Zoro snuggled into her shoulder and peered at the crew, who watched them silently.

"Who are they?" he asked again.  
>"they are mommy's friends."<p>

"Friends?

"yup."

Nami put Zoro down and turned to the crew. Zoro quickly hid behind Nami, peering out a bit.  
>Nami pointed to everyone of them, then made her way to naming Sanji, when Zoro busted out in giggles.<p>

"What is it?"  
>"His eyebrow is funny...hehehe..."<p>

"you little shit..." growled Sanji as he nawwed on his cigarette.  
>Zoro gasped and pointed at him.<br>"YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" he yelled.  
>The crew busted out in laughing.<br>He looked at everyone with uncertainy.

The wiped their tears of joy.

"How about we go eat some breakfast?" proposed the cook.  
>Everyone agreed and went to the gallery. Zoro sat next to Nami and ate his food quietly.<br>Zoro looked up to see Luffy stuffing large amounts of food into his mouth and gasped. He hid his face in Nami's shirt and looked up every so often.

Nami sighed and stared at luffy.  
>"M-mommy?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Where is the potty?" asked Zoro as he squirmed a bit.<br>Nami moaned and grabbed Zoro's hand and led him to the bathroom.  
>After he was done, he went to grab her hand when she stopped him.<br>He looked at her with concern.  
>"Did you wash your hands?" asked Nami<p>

Zoro grumbled and went back into the bathroom.  
>He returned a moment later and grabbed Nami's hand and walked back with her to the gallery.<br>Sanji chuckled as he watched Zoro look at chopper with wide eyes.  
>"Are you...a racoon?" asked Zoro.<p>

"I'M A REINDEER!" yelled Chopper.  
>Zoro ran and hid behind Sanji, she had stood by Nami.<br>Sanji smiled, putting his hand on Zoro's head and ruffled his hair.

"He's not going to hurt you. He just gets mad when people call him a racoon." explained the cook.  
>Zoro nodded and nervously looked at Chopper. He walked to the side of Sanji and bowed in apology.<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Reindeer..." solimly spoke the mini swordsman.  
>"It's fine." Chopper smiled.<br>Zoro grabbed onto Sanji's pants and looked up at him.  
>"Are you daddy?" asked the curious tot.<p>

Sanji looked at him with a blank expression and blinked.  
>Zoro turned to Nami and frowned.<br>"Is he daddy?" asked the tot.

Nami looked pleadingly at Sanji.  
>Sanji nodded to her then ruffled Zoro's hair.<br>"Yes."  
>Zoro smiled grabbed Sanji's hand, then let off a toothy smile.<br>The crew chuckled a bit.

"Why don't you go play with the others while i clean up the kitchen?"  
>"...Isn't that mommy's job? I thought she clean and cooked while you went to work and then came home and drank..." asked Zoro solimly.<p>

Sanji stepped back slightly.  
>"N-No...I'm just gicing mommy a break...now why don't you go play?" asked Sanji.<p>

"but...I don't know them..." said the child as he grabbed a fistful of Sanji's pants.  
>Sanji sighed.<br>He introduced them.  
>"...is wuffy gonna eat me?" asked Zoro.<p>

The crew laughed.  
>"No...He is only interested in food." said Usopp.<br>Zoro sighed in relief.  
>He smiled and waved bye to his "parents" and then ran to go play tag with chopper, Usopp, and Luffy.<p>

Luffy gave chase after Zoro.  
>Zoro laughed and looked back to see where Luffy was when...<br>"ZORO LOOK OUT!"  
>Zoro turned around just in time to slam his face into the mass.<br>He fell backwards on the deck, stunned for a moment before letting out a wail.

Nami immediatly ran over and picked him up.  
>"LEMMEDOWNNAMI!" he cried.<br>Nami contined to pat his back until he calmed down.  
>Zoro settled down into sobs, when he repeated himself.<br>"lemme down Nami..." he sniffled.

"Zoro! You're back to normal." Nami gasped.  
>She put him down.<br>"Was I not normal?" asked the sniffling chibi marimo.

"You were having a lapse. You thought that Nami and Sanji were your parents." interupted Chopper.

Zoro's face burned red.

then a faint call was heard.  
>"Oi! Snack is done!"<p>

"SNACK!" yelled the captain as he rocketed to the kitchen.  
>Everyone began to go to the gallery. Nami stopped at the stairs and turned around to see Zoro wiping his eyes of any evidence that he had been crying. She sighed and smiled as she returned to Zoro. She picked him up in one fluid motion and began he way back to the gallery.<p>

"No! Put me down! I'm not a baby!" whined Zoro as he push against her shoulder.  
>"I know."<br>With that Zoro huffed and layed his head on her shoulder, sporting a pout.

They entered the gallery. the crew was busy protecting their food to really notice.  
>Nami sat Zoro down and then started to eat. Zoro sighed and started to eat as well...that was until luffy snatched his plate.<br>Zoro stared to luffy with an angry face, then slowly he started crying.

"Wuffy ate my food!" he sobbed as he clenched his fists.  
>Nami hushed Zoro and glared at Luffy.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud explosion.  
>Zoro jumped and hid in Nami's side.<br>they all looked at eachother, then stormed out on deck.

Nami looked at Zoro then released herself and stood up.  
>"Zoro, stay here"<br>"Bu-But mooommmmmyy!" cried the toddler.  
>"Zoro! They need my help! Sit here! DO NOT MOVE!" she yelled as she ran out the door.<br>Zoro remained sitting on the bench crying.

Just then, the door opened. It revealed a woman and a cloaked man.  
>"I'm back Zoro."<br>Zoro gasped and ran into the corner of the room.  
>"MOMMY!" he shriekd as they picked him up.<br>they ran outside, with Zoro in tow and jumped aboard their ship.  
>"MOMMY! DADDY! I-I'M SCAWED!" he wailed, reaching for Nami and Sanji.<p>

"ZORO!" the crew yelled.  
>The ship slowly began to dissapear into the sunrise.<br>"I can't believe they left us!" yelled one of the enemies.  
>"Run! We can swim to the damn island!" yelled one of them.<br>Soon they began jumping into the sea and swiming away rapidly.

the mugiwara crew lay there bruised and exhausted.  
>They tried to catch their breath.<br>"they...They got Zoro..."  
>"LETS GET 'EM BACK!" yelled the captain.<br>"Yeah!" yelled the crew as they set their sail. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: This just keeps getting weirder!

Meanwhile in the enemy's ship.  
>Zoro lays in a child's room.<br>He awoke on a small bed, in a room full of toys and clothes.  
>'Does he think I'm a fucking kid?' thought Zoro as he growled.<p>

"Nice to see that you were awake, zoro." said the cloaked man, who was standing by Zoro's bed.  
>Zoro yelped and jumped off his bed and tried to make a run for it, but alas, he was caught.<br>"You are gonna stay here for a while...my little toy" The man grinned evily.

Meanwhile on the mugiwara ship...  
>"How are we gonna find him... We cant even see his ship anymore!" rebuttled Usopp.<br>"Yeah! But does that mean that we cant try! We are NOT leaving him behind!" yelled Nami.  
>"I agree with Nami-swan!" the cook swooned.<p>

Back at the enemy ship...  
>Zoro layed strapped to a table. The cloaked man above him with many syringes.<br>Outside the door stood guards who flinched at the sound of Zoro's painful cries.

Back on the mugiwara ship.  
>"Oi! I see thier ship! Great job Nami-swan!" danced Sanji.<br>"LET'S GET ZORO BACK!" yelled Luffy as he rocketed himself to the ship.  
>"YEAH!" they yelled as they charged.<p>

They stormed on the ship, beating anyone eho dared to cross thier path. Suddenly a cry of pain was heard from the ship.  
>Sanji darted into a near by room to see Zoro beaten and bloody. He was a young teen now. He was dressed in a straight jacket and was about to get another dose of a potion. Sanji ran up and kicked the syringe against the wall, smashing it. Then kicking the man across the room. He unstrapped Zoro from the table and held him close.<p>

Zoro's eyes were wide and he was shaking.  
>"Marimo, are you alright? SAY SOMETHING!" he yelled.<br>Zoro let out a stream of audible sobs along with his shallow breathing.  
>"D-D-Dad..." he cried. "Dad! I thought you were going to never come back!" he cried into Sanji's shoulders.<p>

The crew had finally found the lab and gasped at Zoro.  
>A shuffling caught Sanji's attention. He pushed Zoro into Usopp's arms and stood up.<br>"Take Zoro back to the ship! I'll take care of him!" Usopp nodded and carried Zoro away.  
>Sanji turned to the figure, that was struggling to get up.<br>He ran up and held his throat to the wall.  
>"How do we return him back to normal? I swear if you don't tell me I will kill you and sink your ship!" he yelled.<p>

"I'll never tell you!" the man snickered.  
>"Cook-san, I'll search for it!" she said as she quickly went through to cabinets of liquids.<br>"Me too!" shouted Chopper as he went through the papers on the desk.  
>Sanji stared and watched the man's eyes as he watched Robin and CHopper going through his belongings and research.<p>

Suddenly his eyes widened at the paper Robin had picked up.  
>"Robin, that the paper!" yelled Sanji.<br>Robin nodded and started picking up and mixing chemicals.  
>After a few moments Robin had completed the mixture and ran to the ship.<br>"Luffy, take care of him and this ship of his!" yelled Sanji as he released the man and ran for the going merry.

"Yeah!" yelled Luffy as he destroyed the ship and jumped aboard merry.  
>They sailed off and sat on deck.<br>When they suddenly heard a scream.  
>"NOOO!"<br>They busted into the infirmary.  
>"Nooo...GET IT AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE NO MORE!" cried Zoro.<br>HE had been released from his straight jacket to reveal wounds and tattered clothes.  
>Zoro turned to see Sanji and ran and hid behind him.<p>

"I dont want another one!" Zoro shook and fell to his knees, holding onto Sanji's pants "Please...dad...I cant take another one..." Zoro cried.

The crew's expressions softened.  
>Sanji bent down and and put his hand on Zoro's shoulders.<br>"Just one more. You trust me right? Zoro, this will help you feel better. I promise." Sanji said.  
>Zoro wiped his eyes and looked at Sanji.<br>"...That's what the man promised me too...but it never happened..."  
>"Zoro...trust me...no...trust all of us. Zoro, you can trust us, i promise." said Sanji as he pulled Zoro into a hug.<p>

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck and nodded.  
>"I trust you..."<br>"Thank you."

"Alright Zoro, this wont hurt a bit." said Chopper, flicking the end of the needle.  
>Zoro tensed up and shivered.<br>Chopper injected the poition into Zoro and everything was silent.

Suddenly Zoro dropped to the floor and started screaming.  
>"AHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STO- AHHHHHHHHH!"<br>A blinding light shined through Zoro's skin. He had returned to normal.  
>Zoro opened his eyes and looked around. Some of the crew was in tears, others with wide eyes.<p>

Zoro sat up and over looked himself. He then looked up at Sanji and asked.  
>"Why are my clothes torn?"<br>"...you...got into a fight! Yeah, dont you remember? You have been asleep for days!" lied Sanji.  
>The crew nodded, playing along.<p>

"I don't remember one, but if you guys say so. I'm going to take a bath." the crew nodded and moved out of the door way.

After he closed the bathroom door, they fell to the floor and sighed in relief.  
>Everyone was glad to have everything back to normal.<p>

"Oi! Why are there diapers in here? Did someone have a kid?" asked the marimo.  
>"HELL NO! THEIR YOURS!" the crew yelled<br>"WHAT THE HELL!"

couldn't help that ending XD  
>this IS the end, i hoped you guys liked it. :3 <p>


End file.
